¿Que ella dijo que? ¿Qué él dijo Que? ¡la verdad los hará libre!
by Nanny PGranger Evans Cullen
Summary: Fic participante del grupo APHH de los Foros de Harry, vinculado con el grupo Harmony Hasta la tumba. De pocion y otras cosas


**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí mencionados, no son de mi autoría, solo los utilizo para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación, sin ánimo de lucro.**

**One shot participante a un reto del grupo APHH**

**_De pociones y otras cosas_**

**Espero les guste :D**

**¿Qué ella dijo qué? ¿Qué él dijo qué?... ¡la verdad los hará libre! ¡Libertad!**

Como cada 14 de febrero, todos los años en el ministerio se llevaba a cabo una pequeña fiesta con todos los empleados. Desde muy temprana hora, los magos y brujas, comenzaban la festividad con pequeños regalos, ya sea cajas de chocolates en que adoptaban el sabor favorito de quien los recibía. Flores multicolores, que tenían un hechizo el cual les permitía vivir hasta el final del día. Cervezas de mantequilla, para todos los hombres, etc.

En el transcurso del día solo una persona se sentía irritada, por la fecha en sí. Potter odiaba esa fiesta desde que hace más de 3 años, su ex novia (ahora esposa de Longbottom) había terminado su relación un día después de que él le pidiera matrimonio.

Ginevra Weasley, se sintió aterrada por la proposición, ya que aún le faltaba desarrollarse profesionalmente como jugadora de quidditch, que por cierto ahora en día era la más reconocida cazadora del equipo "Arpías de Holyhead".

En fin, desde ese preciso momento Potter se convirtió en un ermitaño Auror que utilizaba el trabajo como la excusa más notable para alejarse de Londres y sus amigos.

Nadie negaba el hecho de que Potter, jefe de los Aurores es el mejor, cazaba a cada uno de los malhechores sin piedad, muchas veces condenándolos a la prisión más oscura y temible de Azkaban.

Sus amigos estaban muy preocupados por él, en especial Ronald Weasley, su mejor amigo y casi hermano, que Harry podría tener. Ron veía como poco a poco Potter se encontraba más cansado, más huraño y más ermitaño. Evitaba las salidas que en antaño eran muy frecuentes en ese par de amigos. Las conquistas de Potter se limitaban con ir a la cama y al día siguiente olvidarse de ellas.

Tampoco nadie negaba que Potter era muy guapo a sus 26 años, sus lentes redondos le hacían ver sofisticado, sus ojos verdes sigilosos guardaba una ligera apariencia con una pantera, su cuerpo que antaño eran hueso y pellejo, ahora estaba desarrollado, con los músculos suficientes para hacer babear a una mujer, e intimidar a un malhechor.

Ron ahora mismo estaba bebiendo una taza de café que se distribuía por todas las cafeteras mágicas, Se encontraba sentado frente a una mesa donde tenía esparcido muchos regalos, desde bombones de todos los sabores, Grageas, chocolates de mil sabores y diferentes formas. Cartas perfumadas, cervezas de mantequillas, etc.

En fin Ron era apreciado, tanto o más que Huraño Potter. Pero al ver su botín, solo lograba beber su preciada taza de café que le quitaba el sueño, ya que llevaba varios días desvelado ante el hecho de que su mejor amiga la abogada Hermione Granger quien laboraba en el ministerio pero en el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica; le había confesado su eterno amor secreto hacia su otro amigo, Harry Potter.

Este hecho sorprendió en grande a Weasley, el cual estaba seguro que Hermione no estaba interesada en nadie, excepto en defender a los más débiles. Sin embargo, cada noche Ron meditaba todo lo que ellos vivieron en sus años en Hogwarts, el colegio de magia y hechicería donde estudiaron.

En cada recuerdo que lograba visualizar, gracias a su pensadero, se fijaba como actuaban tanto Harry como Hermione, el uno con el otro. En un principio no sabía que atenerse, pero luego viendo detenidamente las acciones de su mejor amiga, se percató de la verdad más clara que ante sus despistados ojos, ignoraba. Hermione Granger estaba profundamente enamorada de Harry Potter.

Ron meditabundo no se percato que una rubia de grandes ojos azules se sentaba en su mesa y campantemente se ponía a comer sus dulces, hasta que escucho su suave voz.

—Que rico Ronald, no pensé que Stella del departamento de criaturas mágicas te enviase este chocolate de suiza. Por lo que sé son carísimos. ¡Pero que ricos!

Luna Lovegood, se había tragado un gran corazón de chocolate que tenía en su centro un cremoso sabor de fresa.

Ron, miro aturdido como Lovegood agarraba una cerveza de mantequilla la cual tomaba con premura.

—¡Luna!—Exclamo indignado Weasley—Eso es mío.

—Ronald—dijo Luna imitándolo—Ya me lo comí—añadió mientras su mano tomaba unas grageas de sabores y disfrutaba saboreándolos.

Weasley se levanto dejando su taza a un lado, y extendiendo sus brazos hacia su motin de San valentin, Luna rio a suaves carcajadas, divertida por el rostro indignado y contrariado de Ronald.

—Eres una vil tramposa, pero esto no se queda a si Lovegood, a que no.

Luna negó con la cabeza, para después tomar su varita que colgaba de su ojera izquierda y con un movimiento aparecer una lista.

Lovegood, no era empleada del ministerio, pero era la corresponsal de las noticias sociales del conocido periódico "The Quibbler" Al ser san valentin como cada año era una costumbre ver a Lovegood merodeando por el ministerio en busca de noticias y en parte por organizar la fiesta de san valentin.

—Ron, tranquilo, ya no seguiré comiendo tus amados dulces. Ahora contéstame ¿Quién engaño a Sara de Departamento de Accidentes y Catástrofes Mágicas? ¿Fue Luther de Departamento de Deporte y Juegos Mágicos? ¿o Henry de Departamento de Transporte Mágico?

—¿Que te hace pensar que yo tengo la respuestas a tus dudas?

Ron centro su azul mirada hacia la rubia, quien por lo visto solo le estaba tomando el pelo, ya que escondía su sonrisa al momento de realizar esas preguntas.

—Ya esta bien Luna…Dime que te trae por aquí y Por qué conmigo.

—¿No puede tu novia visitarte Ronald? ¿acaso esta prohibido?

Ron sonrió socarrón, mostrándole su roja lengua a una divertida Luna Lovegood.

—Cariño, me visitas todos los días, sin importa si estoy ocupado o no.

—Y aun si, tienes cada año la misma cantidad o mas de dulces de tus fervientes admiradoras, que aun no creen que nosotros sigamos juntos después de estos meses. Lunatica Lovegood y Ronald Weasley, Es increíble ¿no?

Weasley le dedico una mirada llena de censura a su novia, la cual sonrió pero se levanto al tiempo para depositar un suave beso en sus labios. Ron suspiro satisfecho por los labios de su novia.

—¿Y aun no me respondes que haces aquí?

Luna Rodo los ojos, ante la pregunta de Ron, era bastante obvio que hacia ella allí, sin embargo al mirar bien a su novio se dio cuenta que no le preguntaba que hacia en el ministerio sino que hacia allí en la cafetería con él.

Lovegood hizo una mueca, tomo un profundo respiro y miro cómplice a su novio.

—Tengo la solución perfecta para Hermione le confiese sus sentimientos a Harry.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Potter rumiaba dentro de su oficina, era apenas mediodía del 14 de febrero, y ya estaba harto de escuchar a sus compañeros, a su secretaria y a todo el ministerio de magia hablar sobre la fabulosa fiesta que se realizaría a partir de las 7 de la noche.

Todos los años era lo mismo, si no eran comentarios de quien recibía mas regalos, eran sobre la fiesta que cada año era un éxito. Misma en el que como Jefe de departamento de seguridad mágica tenia la obligación de ir, aunque no le gustara.

Estaba malditamente tirándose de sus cabellos, gruñía cada que alguien le preguntaba cuantos regalos había recibido, ponía los ojos en blanco en cada comentario.

No, en definitiva no era su día, Y para amolarla mas, Su mejor amiga tenia esa extraña fascinación de mandarle regalos aunque no quisiera el recibirlos, además de que era por ella quien el se dignaba a asistir a ese evento.

Hermione Granger es su mejor amiga desde que tenia uso de razón, una mujer guapa de cabellos rizados color chocolates y unos ojos miel hermosos. Pero el problema no era que utilizara a ella como una excusa para asistir, sino que desde hace poco más de un año empezó a surgir fuertes sentimientos hacia Granger.

Sentimientos de los cuales no se sentía a gusto, y trabada de despejar su mente cada que podía con cualquier mujer que se le cruzara por la vista.

Esa fecha de febrero en específico le mantenía en estado de alerta, su amiga estaba más sensible en ese día que en cualquier otro.

Potter pateo una bola de papel, el cual no había entrado en su cesto de basura, mientras contemplaba el reloj que anunciaba unos minutos más del mediodía.

Harto, tomo su chaqueta de cuero y salió como un bólido hacia las afueras de su oficina, decidió que tenía que tomarse el día.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermione Granger se mordía el labio inferior deseado con todas sus fuerzas no parecer una tonta en espera de la llegada de su amigo Harry Potter. Enfundada con un vestido de escote bajo, de color rojo pasión, tacones de aguja, un sofisticado peinado y su bolso, sentada en su sillón de su salita miraba el reloj que anunciaba las siete menos cuarto.

Al ser jefa de su departamento al igual que cada uno de los jefes, ella tenia que estar temprano para abrir las puertas del lugar donde se efectuaría la fiesta.

Cada año cambiaban de escenario, este año se realizaría en un hotel en Londres, por supuesto dicho hotel estaba resguardado para que ningún _Muggle_ ingresara al lugar.

Hermione movía su pierna en un tic de desespero, pues Harry no llegaba a la hora acordada, hecho raro ya que cada año salían juntos a las 6:30 de su casa que estaba muy lejos del ministerio. Sin embargo el día de hoy era un día inusual, en especial por que Luna Lovegood una de sus amigas le obligaba a vestir ese vestido poco recatado. Ronald Weasley le dijo que bebiera de todas las bebidas que el ofreciera y que no aceptara de nadie mas, y para terminar Potter no llegaba.

A las siete de la noche menos cinco, el timbre sonó, sobresaltándola. Hermione salió con premura sorprendiéndose al ver a Potter vestido con chaqueta de cuero, pantalones vaqueros y camisa blanca en rebelión ante lo previsto en el ministerio por la organizadora.

A las afueras su amada Motocicleta, herencia de su padrino estaba estacionada.

Hermione emitió un gritillo, Ya que su ropa no era la adecuada para viajar en moto.

—Harry—Exclamo crispada—Se supone que vendrías en el auto. No puedo subir a esa moto vestida así—dijo señalándose a si misma.

Potter dirigió una mirada de arriba abajo a su amiga, la cual se erizo al percatarse que la mirada de su amigo se oscurecía.

—Hola a ti también—ironizo, mientras se removía el cabello.

Granger rodo los ojos

—Lo siento—respondió Potter sin sentirlo realmente-Ve a cambiarte entonces.

Hermione le arrojo una mirada encolerizada, le llevo horas peinarse, para que se arruinara con la antipatía y rebeldía de Potter.

—Eres un…un…un…¡Argh!—soltó exasperada. Mas viendo su reloj se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era, y que aunque no se cambiara no llegarían para anunciar el parlamento de bienvenida.

—Te odio—dijo bajando los escalones y escuchando las risotadas de Potter.

Treinta minutos después, la fiesta estaba en su apogeo, todos los magos y brujas con sus mejores galas, bailaban con sus parejas o coqueteaban con el fin de agarrar el mejor partido.

A lo lejos vio a Alicia Spinnet con Ernie Mcmillan comiéndose con los ojos. Granger estaba segura que esos dos terminarían juntos al día siguiente. También fijo su mirada hacia varias compañeras de trabajo, que o estaba casadas, o estaban solteras pero con una pareja con la cual platicar.

Pequeños Angeles Valentín revoloteaban por todo el salón, apuntando con sus flechas a los supuestos amoríos que se generaban, las flechas tenían una sustancia que permitía que las parejas no se separaban por lo que restaba de la noche, sin embargo era un efecto transitorio ya que al día siguiente podría o no haber parejas nuevas.

La comida y las bebidas había de a montón, había también una banda de música que tocaba las canciones mas empalagosa que hubiese escuchado.

Hermione estaba sonriendo feliz, mientras Potter arrugaba su frente por tanta cursilería.

Luna y Ron les saludaron desde lejos, mientras la pareja se iba hacia la mesa de bebidas donde un barril de cerveza de mantequilla servía las bebidas.

Inmediatamente su amigo Ron se acerco hacia ella con un vaso lleno de hidromiel, una bebida muy fuerte para el gusto de Granger. La castaña rechazo esa bebida mientras Ronald le dedicaba una mirada de advertencia.

—Hermione—musito Ron—tómalo—añadió ofreciéndole la bebida—me lo prometiste.

Granger sonrió, había prometido a Ron que bebería líquidos fuertes con tal de olvidar el sentimiento que día a día le lastimaba su corazón.

Amar sin ser correspondida, era jodidamente doloroso.

Potter había desaparecido ante la llegada de sus amigos, cuando Granger volteo su mirada hacia Harry este no estaba, pero se percató que el pelinegro estaba con una mujer morena, la cual le pestañeaba coqueteándole.

Hermione sintió las lágrimas asomarse, peligrando con derramarse.

Sin percatarse que tanto Ron como Luna se miraban cómplice, tomo la bebida alcohólica, gastándoselo de un golpe. Se sintió levemente mareada, pero ignoró ese mareo con tal de olvidarse de Potter y disfrutar la fiesta.

Potter estaba aburrido, la hermosa morena de mirada oscura, era una bruja que trabajaba en el parlamento. Su chachara se centraba solo sobre su importantísimo trabajo. Reprimiendo un bostezo, termino por darle la espalda a la morena y alejarse de ella con bebida en mano.

Buscaba a sus amigos con la mirada evitando toparse con los angeles flechadores. A lo lejos vio a una castaña despampanante que sonreía a un rubio. Potter reconoció a Granger inmediatamente y a Cormac McLaggen.

Ella se la estaba pasando en grande, y el no desviaba la mirada del escote que lucia la coqueta castaña. Harry cerró los puños con fuerza, para entonces ver como Ron Weasley, tocaba el hombro desnudo de su amiga, ofreciéndole una bebida.

Era raro para Ron estar atento hacia su mejor amiga, debería estar atento a su novia, quien no paraba de tomar fotos y entrevistar a los invitados. Sin embargo se le hizo más raro el ver como su amiga castaña sonreía en grande al pelirrojo, arrojándose a sus brazos, haciendo que el líquido se derramara por el piso.

Potter frunció el ceño, mas cuando vio que McLaggen, no apartaba la vista del trasero de la castaña. Ronald nada mas sonreía y asentía a lo que Granger le comunicaba.

Empezó a caminar en dirección hacia ese trió, sin percatarse que un Valentín le había echado el ojo, apuntado con su diminuta flecha hacia él. Sin despegar la mirada de su amiga, sintió un leve pinchazo en el pecho.

De repente su amiga, se convirtió en una diosa en sus ojos, ella que sonreía como una sirena embrujándolo con sus encantos, sus risas, sus ojos coquetos, sus labios turgentes.

Granger estaba mareada de tanto alcohol bebido, pero se sentía feliz, flotando y contándole a todo el mundo lo que pensaba. De su boca fluían palabras cual cascada, como cuando le dijo a Parvati que el vestido que llevaba le hacia ver ridícula, a McLaggen, que era un idiota estúpido, a Luna que era su mejor amiga, A Ginny quien estaba con su marido, que le alegraba el hecho que no se haya casado con Harry. A Ron que lo apreciaba y lo quería muchísimo, su amigo divertido.

En fin, pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue a sentir unas fuertes manos en la espalda y unos suaves labios en su boca. El beso mas sublime de la historia.

Harry Potter había besado a Hermione Granger.

—Te amo—soltó Granger entre los labios de Potter—Te amo…Te amo…

Potter emborrachado por los labios dulces de su amiga, bebiendo del elixir que le ofrecían, emocionado por lo que sentía. No se percato, que los cuchicheos en la fiesta aumentaron.

Ya que Potter desinhibido, había levantado ligeramente el vestido rojo pasión de Hermione para sentir la tibieza de la piel.

Ni que había dicho a los cuatro vientos.

—Quiero hacerte el amor.

Y Granger ni que decir.

Estaba solicita a lo que Potter le decía.

—¿Que ella dijo que? ¿Qué él dijo Que?—Eran las preguntas que surgían entre los espectadores

Hermione Granger y Harry Potter salieron del salón de fiestas para dirigirse a un cuarto del hotel.

Mientras Luna y Ron, reían divertidos.

—Fue una buena idea ¿no, ro-ro?

—Odio ese estúpido mote—refunfuño Weasley- Pero que hiciste para que Harry besara a Hermione de esa forma -Miro a Luna de forma intrigada.

—Lo único que hice fue remojar un poco de la poción veritaserum en un angelito y buscar el tiro perfecto para darle con la flecha, creo que al dar directamente en su corazón, bueno… actuó mas rápido que beberlo.—Luna se abrazo a Ron, quien sonreía de oreja a oreja—Pero me pregunto si Hermione no pillara una borrachera, con las bebidas que le diste de seguro mañana no recuerda nada.

—Eh—Ron se paso una mano en su cabello—En realidad Hermione no esta borracha, le hice creer que si, al darle el hidromiel, con un poco del veritaserum para que se digne a Hablarle con la verdad a Harry

—¿Y las otras bebidas?

—Solo eran refrescos.

Tanto Ron como Luna soltaron sendas carcajadas, Perdiéndose entre la pista de baile.

En una habitación a la media noche, una pareja se encontraba acostada, agotada por la acción que momentos antes habían realizado. En la oscuridad, los verdaderos sentimientos salieron a flote.

—Te amo Hermione Granger—musito un agotado Potter, mientras recorría con sus dedos la espalda desnuda de Granger.

—Ya lo sabia—susurro ella, depositando un suave beso en los labios de Potter.

—Le dimos el espectáculo que tanto Ron como Luna querían ¿no?—Potter acaricio la mejilla sonrojada de la castaña

—Objetivo cumplido, Creo que ahora creerán que son nuestros salvadores.—sonrió con diversión la castaña, cerrando los ojos ante las caricias de Potter, ronroneando cual gato.

—¿Entonces por que no mañana le damos mas de que hablar?—espeto Harry mientras se acomodaba mejor en la cama, tomando a la castaña entre sus brazos

—¿Que quieres decir?—inquirió intrigada, sintiendo los besos de Potter en su clavicular

—Mañana te propongo matrimonio y tu me rechazas.—Susurro, acariciando fervientemente el cuerpo de Granger

—¿Eh?

—Tal vez así se animen a que se casen ellos antes que nosotros.

Ambos se miraron, soltando instantes después grandes carcajadas

—No lo creo, tal vez nos den mas veritaserum.—dijo divertida la castaña, depositando besos en el pecho de Potter

—Pero eso no quita que la verdad nos hace libres.—gruño Potter mientras las caricias de ambos aumentaban

—En realidad eso es un cliché, aquí entre nos… Tu y yo somos libres.—La castaña beso apasionadamente al Pelinegro.—aunque entre comillas, pues nuestra relación empezó hace dos meses atrás

—¿Otro rápido?

—Eres insaciable.

**FIN**

**Gracias Por leer**


End file.
